The Women's Supervillain Club
by The Inimitable Enigma Cypher
Summary: I got bored one night. This fell out of my brain. I apologize in advance. XD This is what happens when the women in Octavius' life get together.


**The Women's Supervillain Club**  
_By OcksFusionReaction_

_2:23 pm, at an unknown location..._

It was an average day in New York City.

Even for these four women, who only shared one common trait; they were all linked to one man...

--

"Has anyone seen a letter that was sitting on this table here?" Mary Alice Anders asked, annoyed, as she stood in the center of the dining room, arms crossed. "It was just here ten minutes ago, and now it's gone."

In the other room, Dr. Carolyn Trainer was sprawled across the couch, the letter in question clutched in one hand. She quickly put it under the couch pillow and said, "No, I haven't seen it anywhere. Maybe you moved it?"

"I _know_ I didn't move it." Mary Alice responded, her hand to her face. "All I know is that Otto's expecting this letter, and I'd like to send it out as soon as possible."

"Maybe it got blown off the table." Angelina Brancale, alias Stunner, said as she entered the room, a mug of coffee in hand. "The window's open over there, maybe an errant breeze knocked it off."

Mary Alice just shrugged and walked out of the room. Carolyn took the letter back out from under the cushion and continued to read.

"You've got the letter?" Stunner asked, surprised. "Why, exactly, are you reading that?"

"Because I exhausted my supply of computer magazines a week ago." she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "It's really none of your business."

"Fine, don't tell me." Stunner said, someone taken aback at the sarcastic response.

"I won't." was all Carolyn said as Stunner left the room and walked into the bedroom she shared with another woman by the name of May Parker, who was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, watching a movie.

"Hey, May." Stunner said as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. "What are you watching?"

"I don't know." was May's reply. "I caught the movie halfway through. I think it's a Hitchcock film, though."

"I could never sit still long enough to watch one of his movies." Stunner said as she laid back on the bed, arms crossed behind her head. "Otto tried to make me do it so many times, but I could never get into black and white films."

"You really should check out his movies." May said, turning the volume down. "I hear The Lodger is a pretty good one."

"Yeah, maybe."

The two were silent a moment before May said, "You know, I often wonder what drives people to become supervillains. I mean, they can never live a normal life after they make that fatal decision."

"I've often wondered that myself." Stunner replied, sitting back up, running a hand through her long blonde hair.

"You should know." May said, a faint smile on her face. "By definition, you kind of are a supervillain. You and Carolyn both."

"No, I'm merely the girlfriend of a supervillain. Carolyn's the true villain." was Stunner's reply. "She's the one who enjoys it, not me."

"If you say so."

For the moment, the only sound in the apartment was silence, until Carolyn shouted, "Oh, hell no! Tell me you did not write this!!"

Mary Alice burst out of her room and said, _"You_ had my letter!? Hand it over!"

"Come over here and make me!" Carolyn said as she stood up on the couch and leaped over the back of it. "I can't believe you wrote this!!"

"You weren't supposed to see it!" Mary Alice shouted as she jumped on the couch and flung herself over it as well, in a failed attempt to knock Carolyn to the ground. "Give it back!"

"Not until you erase this!" Carolyn said, standing up on a nearby desk, holding the letter over her head.

Stunner stomped out of the bedroom and grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts, hoisting them up in the air with ease.

"Are you two _ever_ going to get along!?" she shouted, more than irritated. This was the third time this week that the two of them had been in some sort of altercation.

"Not on your life!" Carolyn shouted back, fighting to break free of Stunner's grip. "Not until this little tramp is thrown out of the house!!"

_"What_ did you just call me!?" Mary Alice screamed, offended, and with good reason.

"You heard me! All you ever did was try to take advantage of Otto while the two of you were dating! How I hated that!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Mary Alice shrieked as she swung at Carolyn, but missing. "Take it back!"

"I take nothing back!!" was Dr. Trainer's reply as she crossed her arms. "I refuse to take back what I said for the truth of fixing your broken ego! You and I both know that you were _always_ against him! _Always_ taking advantage of him!"

"How can you possibly say that!?"

Stunner shook her head and knocked the two of their heads together, before throwing them in opposite directions and storming out of the apartment, muttering something about having to find a new place to stay.

May walked out of the room only moments later to find Mary Alice in one corner of the room, out cold, and Dr. Trainer in the other corner, her hand to her head, looking disoriented.

"I swear, you two are going to kill each other someday." May said sadly.

"It's not my fault that she's a tramp." was Carolyn's reply as she got to her feet, a bit unsteadily, and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her.

May just stood there in the center of the room before shrugging and walking back into her own room.

--

Yes, just another ordinary day for these four women, who, as it is shown, have only one thing in common.

_-Finis_


End file.
